


Taking Care

by Laurasauras



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, brodave week day 2: domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: BroDave week: Day Two: Domestic





	Taking Care

It's 4 in the morning by the time Bro gets home. He's uncharacteristically noisy trying to unlock the door, made clumsy by sleep deprivation and probably booze. You open it for him and he gives you a half-smile of gratitude.

'Good night?' you ask.

'Fuckin' long,' he says. He dumps Lil Cal's case at the door and gives you a distracted kiss that almost lands on your lips before he staggers past you and slumps on the futon.

'Did you eat?' you ask. 

He makes a non-committal grunt into the cushion, which means he didn't. You unlace his shoes and pull them off and he groans in appreciation.

'I'm gonna heat up some pizza, kay?' you say, because you're a fancy fucker above the horror of cold pizza. Well, the texture weirds you out, but same diff. 

'Nah, Dave, c'mere,' he says.

You circle the futon until you're standing near his face. He rolls onto his side before grabbing you by the waist and pulling you onto the futon with him. 

'Bro,' you complain, 'I can cuddle you while the pizza's warming up.'

He grips you harder, so you sigh and rearrange yourself a bit more comfortably, resigned to your fate. He buries his face into your neck and almost as soon as you've got yourself into the premium position of little spoon you feel his breathing get a little deeper and relaxed.

'You should eat,' you say, stifling a yawn of your own. You had a nap while he was out, but your body definitely thinks you should be sleeping. 

'Yeah ...' he says. 'Think I'm gettin' too old to do this. Club scene and keepin' up with you.' You feel his lips on the back of your neck and cuddle his arm closer to your chest. 

'And the porn?' you prompt.

'Nah, the porn's solid,' he mumbles. 'An' I guess I like you or somethin'. Hate to hang up my strings when Lil Cal has so much more to give, but ... You'll have to start contributin' to the household, freeloader.'

You snort.

'Some sugar daddy you are,' you scoff.

His breath is warm on your neck when he laughs. You realise your eyes slipped close and open them again. His stomach grumbles audibly.

'Let me up,' you say. 

'Nope,' he says. ''M fine.'

He's gonna be grumpy when he wakes up hungry, but it's really hard to give a shit when you're pressed against his warm chest and in danger of falling asleep. Future Dave can deal with that. You're just gonna close your eyes for a minute.


End file.
